


High School

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: Is she saving his scholastic career or is he saving her?





	High School

            “You don’t get to pick who you tutor,” Stephanie sighs.  The senior girl being placed as the head of the newly assembled tutoring group by the principal, her father, and we’ve been following whatever rules she deems important.

  “Then why don’t you tutor him then?  You’re the head of this.”

  “Because Anatomy is not in my wheelhouse.  And because I said so,” she smirks, holding out the paperwork for my new student.

Flipping through, “The football team?  Those meatheads?  No wonder he needs tutoring in basic Anatomy.”

  “He is.  He’s also on the wrestling team so you’re going to have to work around his practice schedules.”

  “Of course, I will,” I sigh, pulling a notebook from my bag.  Scribbling out a quick note asking for when we could get together as well as my information, I slip it into the locker listed on his info sheet on my way to class.  I find a response in my own locker.  Small neat handwriting requests I meet him in the library after practice at five.  Since it is my free period I trek to his locker, the plan was to place a response there, stopping in my tracks at the sight of someone rummaging through the locker.  Long dark hair hangs around broad shoulders as he digs for something at the bottom of the of the narrow locker.  “Bo,” I question, approaching cautiously.

  “What now,” he sighs turning.  “Oh.  Sorry…um…I thought you were someone else.”

  “Uh…You’re good.  I’m Reyna.”

  “Oh.  You’re really pretty,” he blurts before covering his mouth, brown eyes wide.  “I mean…uh…I just mean you don’t look like the typical tutor.”

  “Thanks, I guess.”

  “What can I do for you,” he asks, cheeks tinged slightly pink.

  “Is there a better time for me to tutor you?  My family is strange.  Everyone is expected home by five thirty for dinner.”

  “Not really,” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I stay pretty busy.”

  “Maybe you shouldn’t try to take on so much at once.”

  “Please.  I failed both semesters last year and coach said I’m off the team if I didn’t maintain a B average.”

  “Maybe that is for the best.”

  “Please.  A football or wrestling scholarship is my only shot at college.  Please.  I need this.  Please,” he begs again when I don’t answer immediately.

  “Fine,” I sigh as the bell rings.  “But just tonight.  We will have to figure a better time out.”

  “Thank you,” he lunges forward for a hug.

  “Don’t,” I snap.  “I’m sorry.  I just don’t like to be touched.”

  “I’m sorry.  Thank you,” he smiles back pedaling down the hall.  “I will see you tonight.”

I wave him off heading off in search of someone in the quad.  I find my adopted brother seated beneath a large oak, eyes closed, his guitar in his hands.  “Hey Eli,” I sigh, seating myself next to him.

  “Rey,” he grunts, strumming his guitar.

  “How are you and Delilah doing?”

  “Never better.”

  “How are you and Seth doing?”

  “Figuring it out,” he smirks, opening his eyes.  “What did you really come here for?”

  “Can you cover for me with Mom?  I can’t make dinner tonight.  New tutor student is a football player.  Can’t get to him until five.”

The strumming stops.  “Dad is home tonight.”

  “Fuck,” I gasp.

  “Hey.  Just do it some other time,” his hand hovers over my shaking one.  “It will be okay, Reyna.  Go on.  People will start to talk again.”  He presses his forehead to my temple.  “Love you Little Sis.”

  “Two days,” I smile.  “I’m younger by two days.”

  “Still younger.  Go.”

 

 

X

 

 

            My note to reschedule goes unanswered by last bell and I head out without seeing the boy.

  “Where have you two been,” my adopted father slurs.

  “School,” Elias mutters heading for his room.

  “Watch the attitude boy.  You,” he growls, wrapping a hand around my forearm tightly.  “Where were you?”

  “School, Sir.”

  “Don’t lie to me.  Were you spreading your legs for your brother again.  That’s sick regardless of blood, you know that right.”

  “Yes, Sir.  I’ve never slept with Elias,” I mutter uselessly.  No matter what I say, the man is convinced I’m a whore.”

  “Did you forget I found you in his bed?”

  “We were eleven.  We didn’t do anything.”

  “Right,” he snorts.  “I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance.  But **_she_** had to have a girl.  Didn’t matter that she was a whore that would spread her legs for anyone.  Especially her brother.  We take you in and you repay us…”

  “Dad,” Elias barks.  “Reyna has homework to get to before dinner.”

  “Get out of my sight.”

I scurry up the stairs and into my room, tears barely held at bay.  Wiping at my face, I move to my desk to start my homework.

  “Rey,” Elias murmurs.

  “Dinner time?”

  “Not yet.”

  “Then I have a Chem test to study for.  Don’t give Dad anymore ammunition,” I blink away tears at the thought.  “He’s already drinking.  You know what that means as well as I do.”

  “Rey,” he sighs.

  “Don’t.”

  “You can’t be a whore if you’ve never had sex,” he states.  “You need to stop listening to him.”

  “And the bitches and jocks at school,” I mutter.  “How bad was it tonight,” I ask pulling up one side of his shirt.

  “Nothing yet.”

  “You need to stop coming to my rescue.”

  “Never,” he states quietly.  “Not when he…What is he doing here?”

  “Who?”

  “The idiot coming up the drive,” he growls, leaning across the desk to get a better look.  “Did you tell him to come here?”

  “I would never tell anyone to come here.  Get rid of him.  Please.  Dad will…” I choke on the words.

  “Keep them distracted,” he tilts his head back through my doorway, before disappearing through to window.

I slip back down the stairs silently, peeking into the living room to find my father stretched on the couch.

  “Yep.  Still here,” he drawls.  “Tell the boy to get back down here.”

  “No one is upstairs.”

  “I saw him go up.”

  “He returned my Trig notes he borrowed and left,” I lie.  “He must be in his room.”

  “He never came back down.”

  “He’s not up there.  Sir,” I tack on as he sits up.

  “No one likes a lying whore,” he growls.

  “I’m not lying, Sir.  There is no one in my room.”

  “We’ll just see about that,” he snaps, moving faster than I thought possible.  His hand wrapping around my bicep painfully as he drags me back up the stairs.

  “See,” I murmur.  “No one.”

  “Where is he,” he growls, squeezing my arm.

  “Check his room.”

  “He is not in there.”

  “I don’t know where he is,” I whimper.  “I haven’t…”

  “Reyna,” a voice shouts and my heart sinks.

  “Who…is…that?”

  “Football player.  I was supposed to tutor him tonight.  Told him I couldn’t.”

  “Don’t lie to…”

  “I swear,” I cry as the vice-like grip tightens.  “I follow the rules!”

  “Obviously you don’t.  And you know the consequences for that.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Hey, Sweetheart,” Seth smiles as he leans against the neighboring locker.

  “Hey Seth,” I mumble.  “I haven’t seen Eli since we got here.”

  “I’ve seen him.  Wrapped his busted ribs.  Told him to see Dad about getting something for the pain.”

  “Which he refused,” I smirk.

  “He’s more worried about you,” he smiles tugging up one side of my hoodie.

  “You know how I feel, Rollins.”

  “Just trying to see what that son of a bitch did to you.”

  “Nothing out of the ordinary,” I mutter.

  “Ibuprofen,” he sighs, setting a small bottle into my locker.  “Take it.  Heat and ice on the bruises.  Same for your brother.  Take care of him for me.”

  “Always,” I return the smile.

  “Incoming,” he mutters, pushing off the locker.

Turning I find Bo rushing towards me.

  “Need back up?”

  “I don’t think he will do anything to hurt me.”

  “See you around.”

  “You could have just told me.  I could have found someone else.  I told you how important it was for me to pass,” Bo rushes.  “You didn’t have to lie about your family.”

  “I don’t lie,” I snap.  “I left you a note stating I had to reschedule.”

  “I don’t go to my locker after fifth period.  I didn’t get your note.  And your boyfriend is an ass by the way.  Saying that if I didn’t leave you would be hurt.”

  “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

  “Elias Sampson,” he snarls.

  “Contrary to popular belief, Eli isn’t my boyfriend.”

  “Right,” he scoffs.

  “He’s my brother.”

I watch his bravado melt slightly.  “Oh.  But your last name.”

  “Our father didn’t want to waste his last name on the girl they adopted,” I shrug.  “And Eli would never hurt me.”  I slam my locker shut.  “See you around.”

  “Wait.”

  “No.”

  “Please, I need you.”

  “I assume you went to Stephanie to get my address so go to her to get another tutor.”

  “She said you’re the best,” he states, grabbing my wrist.  I bite back a cry of pain as his fingers brush along the edge of a bruise.

  “What did I fucking tell you,” I snap, turning on him.  “Don’t touch me.”

  “I forgot.  I’m sorry.”  He slowly removes his fingers.  “Please forgive me.”

I nod turning to walk away.

  “Please help me.  I need you.  How about during lunch?  My free period is fifth period, same as you I’ve heard.  We could use it a couple times a week.  I need this, Reyna.”

  “Fine,” I sigh.  “Meet me in the library during lunch.”

  “Thank you,” he grins, lunging forward before stopping himself.  “Thank you,” he states again.  “See you at noon.”

  “Don’t make me regret this.  And don’t ever show up at my house unannounced again.”

 

 

X

 

 

            That is how I found myself spending every lunch hour in the library bent over books and notes with the young football player, who actually seemed to finally grasp the material after a week of trying to different techniques to explain it.  Most of my free periods spent in the weight room while Bo worked out or on the bleachers as he ran the stairs quizzing him as his mind is focused elsewhere to prove to the boy that he knows the material.

  “I told you, you know this,” I grin as he aced my mini quiz once again.  “Just have to not overthink when the test is in front of you tomorrow.”

  “Can I ask you something,” he asks, settling across from me on the bleachers bringing his water bottle to his lips.

  “You just did,” I grin, straightening the papers in my hand before sliding them back into their folder.

  “Are you abused?”

  “What,” I sputter, standing.

  “Please stay,” he sighs as I move to leave.  “Please.  Mom…My foster mom is a social worker.  She’s brought a lot of abused kids through.  I learned the signs.  Layers of clothes or long sleeves even though it is eighty degrees.  Quiet and withdrawn from most.  No one is allowed at your house.”

  “You don’t know anything.”

  “I know you’re scared,” he states calmly, standing in front of me.  “I can see it in your eyes.  You’ve helped me so much these past couple months.  Let me help you.”

  “There is nothing to help,” I whisper.

  “You don’t like to be touched because you’re in constant pain.”

  “I don’t like to be touched because every person who does I get accused of sleeping with.”

  “I’ve seen the bruises, Rey,” he sighs.

  “I don’t…” I start, the lie sticking to the sides of my throat.  I cursed every unthinking moment I’ve pushed my sleeves up for some relief from the heat.

  “I have gym with Elias,” he continues as if I hadn’t spoken.  “I’ve seen them on him too.  I know you think I’m some meathead football player.”  He gently tugs my sleeve to my elbow, careful not to touch me.  “But that is not right.  Look.  Look what has been done to you, Reyna.”

  “I don’t need to look.  And I don’t need help.  Those bruises on Eli are from him trying to protect me.  I’m not going to repay that by abandoning him.  Excuse me.”

  “Come to dinner at my place tonight.”

  “You know I can’t.”

  “So, you’re just going to roll over and take your beating like a good little girl.”

  “I’m going to survive for the next couple months until we turn eighteen and then my brother and I are disappearing.”

  “You can’t.”

  “I don’t remember asking you.”

 

 

X

 

 

            Our sessions are much quieter after that day.  Bo sitting silently while I recite the material.

  “Are you even listening?”

  “Yes.  Every word.”

  “Good,” I sigh returning my attention to the book in front of me.

  “Reyna,” Seth shouts rushing into the library.  “Come quick.”

  “What?”

  “Your father showed up looking for you.  Elias intercepted him.  It wasn’t good.”

  “Bo, I…”

  “Go.  That’s more important.  I’ll take care of your things.”

I follow Seth at a full sprint towards the front of the school and the sirens there.  Pushing our way through the small crowd gathered around until we’re stopped by a police officer.

  “You can’t get any closer,” his gentle hands push me back by my shoulders.

  “That’s my brother, please.”

  “He was hurt bad.  Someone needs to call your parents.”

  “Our father…. What hospital,” I question as the gurney is loaded into the back of an ambulance.

  “St. Mary’s.  Do you know who would want to attack your brother?”

  “Our father.  Charles Sampson.  Send an officer to the hospital, my brother’s boyfriend will give you a statement.  Can I ride with you, Seth?  Eli was my ride and I don’t…I don’t know if his keys are on him or in…”  I choke on a sob.

  “Let’s check ourselves out in the office,” he mutters watching the doors close on the ambulance.  “I told him this would happen.”

  “You and me both, Seth.  I’ve told him so many times that it isn’t worth it, to stop protecting me,” I sigh, moving back through the crowd.

The ride to the hospital was silent, my calls to our mother go unanswered.  Seth being pulled away as soon as we step foot into the waiting room and I curl into a chair into the corner to begin the agonizing wait for any information.

  “Hey,” someone sighs sometime later.

I glance from the window to find Bo.  “Hey.  Did you skip for me?”

  “Only practice,” he shrugs, placing my bag beneath me before settling into the seat across from me.  “Have you heard anything?”

I shake me head.  “And they’ve had Seth getting his statement since we’ve been here.  It must’ve been hours.”

  “Four and a half hours to be exact,” Seth states, seating himself beside me.  “Nothing?”

  “Nothing.”

He scrubs his face with his hands, exhaustion evident there.

  “I’m so sorry, Seth.  Because of me, he…”

  “Hey,” Seth’s hand hovers over my shoulder.  “There is no way in hell this is your fault in any capacity.”

  “If he didn’t protect me…”

  “There is no way that would ever happen.  He loves you too much.”

  “He loves you just as much.”

  “I know.  Or at least I know he wants to,” he sighs, ducking his head.  “I don’t think he can admit it to himself yet.”

  “Yeah, he can,” I grin, leaning to catch his eyes.  “Because he admitted it to me.  And how much he wished he could show you how much you mean to him.  But…Dad.”

  “This is all that son of a bitch’s fault,” he sniffs.  “You don’t know how much I loathe that man.”

  “Not as much as Eli and me,” I sigh, wrapping him in a hesitant hug.  His arms wrap around me slowly.

  “He needs to be stopped before he kills one of you,” he whispers.

  “Bo,” I sigh, afraid to look at the boy.  “Are you still willing to help me?”

  “I’ll call Mom.  I’ll be right back.”

  “I think he may have a small crush on you,” Seth smirks.

  “Sampson family,” the doctor calls.

  “Let’s go check on our boy,” I smile up at Seth.

 

 

X

 

 

            Bo’s mother worked quick.  Getting us removed from our parents and settled into their home.  She found us jobs and a safe low-income one-bedroom apartment which we moved into soon after our eighteenth birthday.  Weekly dinners with “the family” a requirement after we moved out.

  “Hey,” Bo smiles, pushing off the wall beside the apartment door.  The boy showing up at our place every night to study.  Mid-terms stressing him out more and more with each passing week.  “How are you?”

  “Good.  You know you can wait in the apartment for me.”

  “Seth showed up,” he smiles sheepishly.  “Thought they deserved some private time.”

  “Eli has the bedroom,” I smirk.  “He gets plenty of private time.”

Opening the door, I find Seth straddling my brother’s thigh as he sits on the couch, Elias’ hands tangled in his boyfriend’s hair.

  “Or I could be wrong.  You wanna warn a girl,” I call causing them to break apart.  “Sock on the door or something?  And maybe make-out in your own bed.”

  “Someone has to show your bed some action.”

  “Not you two,” I point, unable to fight the smile on my face at how happy my brother looks.

  “Sorry, Little Sister,” Seth grins, moving to ruffle my hair.

  “Don’t you start with that nickname,” I smirk, swatting at his hand.

  “Your bed will stay clean,” he grins as Bo passes, heading for the kitchen table.  “For now.”

  “Don’t,” I grumble, trying to ignore the fluttering in my chest as I move to follow Bo.

 

 

X

 

 

            “You let people touch now,” Bo muses, packing his notes and book.

  “I’m a work in progress,” I shrug.

  “Just Elias and Seth?”

  “So far,” I murmur, watching his fingers twitch towards me before catching himself.  “You were right that day, you know.  You were also wrong.”

  “What are you talking about?”

  “You said I didn’t like being touched because I was in constant pain.  That was only part of the reason.”

I watch him silently trace the patterns of the wood in the table for a few moments before continuing.

  “The other part was I had never been touched by anyone with kindness beside Eli.  I was scared.”

  “And now?”

  “I’m trying to learn to trust,” I sigh, watching his fingers slide closer to me.  “Your mother’s orders.”

  “Want to talk about it?”  His fingers graze along my forearm.

I shake my head.  “I’m having a good night.  I don’t want to think about it.”

  “Want to watch some TV,” he asks, his index finger stroking along my skin.

  “Don’t you need to get home?”

  “I told Mom I would be late,” he smiles.  “I have an hour or so before she expects me.”

  “I don’t know how good of company I’ll be,” I sigh.

  “You’re always great company to me.”

 

 

X

 

 

            I jerk from the nightmare, my heart racing from the residual terror.

  “What happened?”

  “Eli?”

  “No sorry.”  A drowsy Bo comes into focus beside me.  “I can get him if you…”

  “No,” I shake my head.  “Let him enjoy his night with Seth.”

  “Is there anything I can do?”

  “I don’t know.  Eli usually just holds me for a while.  But you don’t have…”

  “I will if you want.  Only if you want.”

  “Why are you so sweet to me?”

  “Why wouldn’t I?”

  “I’m no one important,” I shrug.

  “I don’t believe that,” he states, his fingers wrap around my wrist lightly.  His thumb rubs soft circles along the inside.

  “Thank you,” I cover his hand with mine.

  “Anytime,” he smiles brilliantly.

  “You have a very nice smile,” I blurt, thankful for the dark room hiding my blush.

  “Right back at you,” his smile widens.  “I’m glad I get to see it more.”

  “All because of you,” I state.

  “I should probably…”

  “Can I try something,” I interrupt.  “Sorry.  You’re right.  It’s late.”

  “A bit longer isn’t going to make a difference,” he shrugs, settling back against the couch.  “What do you want to try?”

  “I just…um…just…uh…screw it.”  Leaning in I close the distance between us to press my lips to his.  He stiffens against me before relaxing.

  “That’s not fair,” he breathes as I pull back.  “I have to ask permission to touch you,” he smiles.

  “I’m sorry,” I return the smile.  “I just wanted to be able to say I had my first kiss with the sweetest guy I knew at the time.”

  “What about your second?”

  “Huh?”

His lips capture mine in a soft kiss and I lean into him.  “Can I,” he asks against me.

I glance down to find his hands hovering by my cheeks.  I nod, bracing myself on his thighs as I lean further against him.  “I’ll…tell you…if my…limits…are pushed,” I mumble between kisses.

His fingers glide along my face and I groan into him, a thrill shooting through my entire body at the contact.

  “So starved…for contact,” he sighs.  “So pretty…beautiful…wanted to do this…so long…worried…I’d scare…you.”

  “Who knew,” I pant, “the meathead football player…”

  “Wrestler.  I’m wrestling now not playing football.”

  “Who knew the meathead jock,” I correct, “was actually a closeted sweetheart.”

  “All you had to do is ask,” he smiles, running his nose along mine.  Pulling me even closer, he studies my face intently before settling me against his chest, his fingers slide through my hair tangling there gently.  “I would have let you know.”

  “I prefer that you show me,” I smirk before capturing his lips again.

The groan that vibrates through him has me melting even more.

  “I think I should go before I push my luck too far,” he whispers as we break apart again.  His fingers drag down my neck and torso to settle along the exposed strip of skin above my hips.

  “You shouldn’t have to drive this late,” I mumble, kissing the bottom of his jaw.

  “I refuse to push your limits and I’m losing the fight with myself,” he explains softly, shifting away.

  “Wha…” I start before a realization hits me.  “Oh,” I squeak.

  “I’ll stay upstairs with Bray and Luke tonight.  He’ll alibi me with Mom.”

  “Okay,” I sigh, sliding away reluctantly.  Bo’s older, slightly creepy but gentile brother lived in the apartment above us with his boyfriend.  “Can I catch a ride to school with you in the morning?”

  “Of course,” he grins, pulling himself from the couch.  “One more thing.”  Pulling me to my feet, he wraps an arm around my waist.  “Can I take you out Friday night?”

  “Thought you would never ask,” I smirk allowing myself to be pulled into one last kiss

 

 

X

 

 

            “Rey,” Bo crows rushing up the hall.

  “Bo,” I chuckle, ducking back into my locker to find a book.  “What has you so excited?”

  “You,” he states wrapping his arms around me.  “And this.”  A test appears in front of my face, a large A marking the top in bright red ink.  “Mr. Calloway says if I keep it up I’ll end the year with a solid A minus.  All because of you.”

  “It was all you, Sweetheart,” I smile turning in his arms.  “You did all the hard work.  I just showed you how.”

  “You explained everything so I could actually understand.”

  “Hey!  None of that,” Principal McMahon barks.  “Break it up.”

  “Yes sir,” I state automatically, stepping away from my boyfriend.

  “Stephanie and Hunter practically screw in the hallway and not a peep but us…”  Bo grumbles.

  “Being his daughter has it’s perks, I guess,” I shrug.  “Anyway, we need to celebrate.  Just us or the family?”

  “Bray and Luke are out of town doing whatever they do and Mom had a conference in Houston.  Dad is going with Mom.  So it would just be Eli, Seth, and us.”

  “Just us?”

  “My place?”

  “You really want to be alone with me,” I whisper.  “Like really just the two of us?”  There had never been an opportunity in our relationship to be truly alone together, the implications have my stomach doing flips.

  “Oh, no…I mean yes but…” He huffs out a breath.  “Let me try that again.  Yes, I want to be alone with you but not for the reason you’re thinking of.  I mean…If that happens…I’m not pressing you for anything, Rey.  I won’t press you.  Being with you is enough until you’re ready for more.  If you are worried about anything we…”

  “I trust you, Bo,” I mumble.  “I’m sorry if I made you think otherwise.”

The bell rings signaling the start of third period.

  “I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

  “Stay sweet,” I smile.

  “Stay beautiful,” he returns.

 

 

X

 

 

            “Are you sure I can’t help,” I ask, wrapping my arms around Bo as he stands at the stove.

  “I got this,” he smiles over his shoulder to me.  “It’s Luke’s recipe.”

  “And there is actual prepackaged meat in there?  Not racoon or possum?”

  “It’s beef, I promise.”  One hand covers mine.  “You okay,” he asks as I bury my face against his spine between his shoulders.

I shake my head against him.  “Just thinking,” I sigh.  “No one has ever cooked for me.  I mean, my mom and yours but that is more of have to cook for me not want to cook for me.  I’m just having trouble absorbing it.”

  “Take your time,” he mumbles, stirring dinner.

  “How are you so patient at sixteen?”

He shrugs.  “It’s what you need.”

  “I’m so happy Stephanie gave you to me,” I mumble against his shirt.

  “I’m not a puppy.”

  “You are as cute as a puppy,” I smile, glancing up at him.

  “Will you set the table,” he smirks, bringing my hand up to kiss my knuckles.

  “Sure thing.” Pressing a kiss to his shoulder I move towards the cabinet.

  “Hey Rey,” he grins.

  “Huh?”

He tugs me back to him, dipping his head to kiss me deeply.  “I’m happy Stephanie gave me to you too,” he sighs pressing his forehead to mine.  “I love you.”  His eyes fly open wide.  “I didn’t mean to say that yet.  I want to wa…”

I press my fingers to his lips.  “I love you too.”

  “I didn’t…” he starts against my fingers and I press more firmly.

  “I’ve been denied love for so long,” I whisper.  “Don’t you do it too.  Don’t wait, tell me every time it pops into that head of yours.”

Pressing a kiss to my fingertips, he removes them from his lips.  “I love you.”

  “I love you,” I smile.  “Don’t burn our first dinner together.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “I should have made desert,” Bo mumbles against my lips.

  “It’s fine.”

  “It’s our first dinner and I messed up.”

  “I’m sure we can think up something to replace desert,” I chuckle, kissing along his jaw.

  “Like?”

I throw one leg over his, straddling his thigh.  “Let’s see where the night takes us.”

  “Reyna,” he sighs, as one of my hands tangles in his hair.  “I told you…”

  “I’m not saying it will happen tonight but I just want…I want…I want you.”

  “Oh Reyna,” he groans.

  “Touch me, Bo,” I sigh, glancing down at his balled fists.  “Please.”

His hands come up to cup my face gently.  “Are you sure?”

  “I’m sure I want to be here with you in this moment,” I nuzzle against his hands.  “I’m sure that I want to kiss you.  I want to see where tonight takes us.”

  “You don’t have to push yourself.”

  “I’m not.  I was nervous earlier but not now.  I’m just listening to myself for the first time.  If something doesn’t feel right I’ll say something.”

  “I’m nervous too.  It’s okay if…”

  “Am I pushing you?”

  “No, Rey.  I just wanted you to know it’s okay if you feel nervous.  You’re not alone.  This is all new to me too.”

  “Are you…”

He nods.  “Same as you.”

  “Do you want…I mean with me?”

  “Of course.”

  “Can I get rid of this,” I whisper, pulling at the buttons of shirt.

  “Only if you want,” he breathes leaning up to kiss me.

I fumble with the buttons blindly as I deepen the kiss.  When my hands part the shirt to slide along his chest, he groans, his fingers tangling into my hair.  “I’m sorry,” he pants, gently untangling his hands.

  “Don’t.  Please don’t stop,” I whimper, my hands exploring his torso.

  “Kiss me,” he states, shrugging off his shirt.

I lower my mouth to his throat, my fingers skimming down the hard muscle of his biceps and forearms before tangling with his.  My hips rock down against his thigh on their own.

  “Wait.  Wait.  Wait,” he pants as my hands move to my own top.  “We need to stop.”

  “Oh,” I breathe, moving to sit beside him.  “O…Okay.”

  “No,” he yelps, his arms wrapping around my waist pulling me back against his chest.  “I meant we need to stop for a second.  I need…a second.  I don’t want to do this here,” he sighs, one hand sliding beneath the hem of my top to rub soft circles along my back.  “Let me take you to my room.  Nothing has to happen.”

  “Just not on the couch?”

He buries his face against my throat.  “Is that weird?”

  “No.  Not at all.  Let’s go.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Reyna,” Bo whispers.

  “Is this you kicking me out?”

  “What?  Why would you ask that?”

  “It was a joke, Bo,” I smile over at him.

  “Are you okay?”

  “I am great,” I grin.

  “I’ve…I’ve heard that it hurts the first time for girls.”

  “Just for a second.  Not even worth thinking about.  Are you okay?”

  “Me?”

  “You,” I state, moving to lay against his chest.  “That was something special for you too.  There’s no regrets on your part is there?”

  “I have never had a single regret in our entire relationship,” he tilts my head up to peck my lips.

  “How did I get so lucky to get someone as sweet as you,” I grin.

  “I’m a dumb jock,” he shrugs.  “I needed you.”

  “No, you’re so much more than that, Bo.”

  “Only because of you,” he smiles down at me.  “I love you so much, Reyna.”

  “Ditto, Sweetheart.”

  “Will you stay with me?”

  “For how long?”

  “Forever sounds nice.”

  “Let’s concentrate on getting out of high school first,” I grin, pulling him down to me.  “Then we’ll concentrate on forever.”


End file.
